


Putting the Ghosts to Bed

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another little ficlet from 2012, written for Rinkafic for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Putting the Ghosts to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/gifts).



> Another little ficlet from 2012, written for Rinkafic for Fandom Stocking 2012.

It was getting on for 10:00pm by the time Danny got back to the beach house after dropping Grace off, tucking her in and having a quick Christmas Eve drink with Rachel. He stepped into the living room and stopped in surprise at the sight of the half decorated Christmas tree.

The tree was the one thing about Christmas they’d disagreed on. Danny had originally insisted they had one but Steve had been hesitant, becoming moody and changing the subject whenever Danny had tried to discuss it. He’d finally given in and confessed that he thought it was too soon.

The last Christmas Steve had celebrated with a Christmas tree and all the decorations had been the last Christmas with his Mom, Dad and Mary. He’d not had a tree since, wherever he’d been and with the death of his father and everything they’d discovered about his mother’s murder the memories were too raw.

Danny knew when to back off, he knew that Steve was able to handle more pain than most people, whether it be physical, mental or emotional, but if a Christmas tree was going to be too much for him then Danny decided he was willing to make do without, it was a small sacrifice after everything Steve had been through.

Danny closed the door and walked over to where Steve was standing, his eyes haunted.

“Hey Babe, I thought we decided we weren’t doing the tree thing this year.” Danny said softly, reaching out for his lover.

Steve sighed deeply, snuggling into the embrace and dropping his head onto Danny’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t going to but I knew the decorations were packed away in the garage and thought that maybe it was about time to dust off the ghosts and face the past.” He mumbled into Danny’s shoulder. “And I knew that you and Gracie would like the tree.”

“You didn’t have to do this on our behalf, I understand and so does Grace.” Danny replied. “Steve, seriously, it wasn’t necessary.”

Steve pulled back slightly; still holding on to Danny but so he was able to look him in the face.

“I know, but honestly Danny, it was time.” Steve said seriously.

“Okay, Babe.” Danny pulled him forward for a quick kiss before stepping back. “Come on then, let’s finish getting this tree decorated.”

Danny stepped forward and surveyed the tree.

“Pineapples, Steven? You have pineapples on your Christmas tree.” He groused good-naturedly seeing the little china pineapples wearing cheerful red and green woolly scarves.

“It’s traditional, Danno.” Steve replied, the grin lighting up his face and a look of such fond amusement that Danny had to smile at him in return.

Steve pulled Danny towards him under the doorway between the living and dining rooms.

“I even found some mistletoe too.” He confessed pulling Danny into a heated kiss. Needless to say it was gone midnight before the rest of the decorations found their way onto the tree.


End file.
